The Ones Who Can Save Them
by Rusher1357
Summary: My version of Wrong Turn 4. Porter invited three other people to join the gang at the cabin. When they realize the others didn't show up, they go to find their friends. Will these three be the "Ones Who Can Save Them"? The first few chapters introduce new characters. It gets better the further you read.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I've been reading fan fictions for a while. This is a story I wrote about a year ago. I finally decided to post it after editing a little bit. This story is Wrong Turn 4 with a few extra characters and a slightly changed ending and story line because of these additions. Thank you for taking the time to read my first story, I hope you enjoy. Any reviews would be much appreciated.

Please note that I do not own any characters from the movie Wrong Turn 4 I only own characters I have created.

Chapter 1

The first few chapters are basically and introduction to the characters I have added to the story. So you can get to know them.

"Wow this place is nice." My friend Nick said as we stared at the exterior of the wooden cabin. "Yeah, it is. At least it's better than where we normally go for break." I said. My name is Reanna. I'm average height, with long straight strawberry blonde hair and eyes that are a mixture of green and blue. I'm not skinny but also not extremely overweight. I would say I look average. Nick has short dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. He's tall and skinny but he has muscles. "Hey. Wait for me!" My best friend Jessica said as she pulled up to the cabin in her snow mobile. "What took you so long Jess?" Nick asked. "My snow mobile was acting strange. I think I hit something."

- Jessica was the perfect girl. She has long wavy brown hair and brown eyes. She is really beautiful. She's also nice, funny, liked by everyone, and extremely talented when it comes to music and theater. I've always been a little jealous of her but I never admit it to anyone. Her only flaw is that she isn't always very smart. Nick has been my friend since preschool. We were really close until high school when he became the ultimate jock. He plays almost every sport known to man and he is so popular. I'm surprised he even wanted to go on this trip with us.

I've always been the shy, smart girl in the corner of the room. I've only recently become more outgoing and willing to make new friends. I'm not popular like Jessica and Nick, but I know what I'm doing with my life. I want to be in the FBI. Some people don't think I can do it because I'm quite girly but I've always been interested in this field. Someday I'm going to prove everyone wrong and do amazing things in life. But for right now I am just trying to enjoy this trip with my friends. -

"Well we can take a look at your snow mobile later." Nick said. "Yeah," I reply "Let's go into the cabin."


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to anyone who has decided to read this story. Reviews are welcomed and appreciated.

Chapter 2

When we walked into the log cabin it was surprisingly quiet. "Where is everyone else?" Jessica asked. "I don't know. This is strange." I replied with a worried look on my face. "Why is this strange, what's wrong?" Nick wondered. "The other group left hours before us and Porter left yesterday. They should all be here by now." I answered. "Do you stalk them?" Nick asked me in that annoying tone of voice he always used. "No. They're my friends. Is it weird that I know where my friends were going and when?" I responded. "How can they be your friends when they hardly ever talk to you?" Nick wondered. "Porter invited me here didn't he?" "Well that's just because he wants to get into your pants."

Jessica walked further into the cabin and sat on the couch by the fireplace. She tried her best to ignore the argument between Nick and I that escalated into something dirty. She didn't need to be hearing it.

"Something must be wrong!" I stated, completely ignoring Nick's last remark. "Maybe they stopped somewhere before coming here." Jessica suggested. "For five hours?" I asked. "I guess you're right." Jessica replied. "We have to go look for them!" I demanded. "Where would we look?" Nick asked "And why is it our job to find them?" "We…. We just have to find them!" I shouted. "Why?" "Because" "Because why?" Nick inquired. "Because they are my friends and I care. Plus I care about one of the guys in particular because I'm in love with one of them." I finally blurt out the secret I had been keeping for months.

Nick and Jessica were speechless. They just stared at me in shock. "Yeah, I'm in love with one of them." I repeated. I tried to hold back the tears as I continued to speak, "If something happened to him, or any of them for that matter, and I did nothing to help, I… I wouldn't be able to live with myself." "So you're planning to potentially risk your life for a guy who hardly ever talks to you and most likely already has a girlfriend be cause you are 'in love' with him?" Nick wondered looking at me like I was completely crazy. I can tell he thinks this is stupid.

"Hey, I'm not the only one who's in love here." I say with a smirk. Nick and Jessica both had those looks of confusion they wore so well and so often. "Nick, I know you love Jenna." "I don't love Jenna per se, I just think she is really smart, funny, sweet, beautiful and-""See what I mean?" I say to Jessica. "Ok fine, you're right. I'm in love with Jenna." Nick finally admits. "You guys are forgetting one little detail." Jessica began. Nick and I look at her questionably. "Look." She continued as she pointed outside. "It's already dark out. If we leave to look for them now _we _might be the ones who get lost."

"She's got a point, for once." Nick reluctantly said. "Let's stay here for the night. We can leave in the morning." "But-"I say trying to come up with a good argument. Nothing comes to mind and I realize they are right. "Fine, we sleep here tonight, but we leave first thing in the morning." I demanded. "You never know Reanna, they might show up tonight." Jessica said reassuringly. I really wanted to believe her, but something inside me knew she wasn't going to be right.


	3. Chapter 3

I have the whole story written. I just have to separate it into paragraphs and chapters then edit. I will post chapters as fast as I can. Thanks again for reading and please review.

Chapter 3

I woke up early the next morning hoping that everyone showed up sometime. The cabin was just as quiet as it had been the night before. I looked around the large cabin. It was a really nice place. Too bad we couldn't spend more time here. Once I realized there was no way they would be showing up, I started to gather all our stuff so we could leave to look for them. The sounds I was making while preparing to leave eventually caused Nick and Jessica to wake up. "What the fuck is going on down here?" Nick asked me. He was still half asleep but I could tell he was angry that I woke him.

"They're not here. We're going to find them!" I demanded. "But it's so early." Jessica whined. "We all agreed we would leave first thing in the morning. If we wait any longer something really bad could happen to them." I responded trying to stay calm. "What if something already did?" Nick asked in a hushed tone. I looked at him sadly. He immediately could tell the look I was giving him meant "Don't ever say something like that."

"Okay we can go." He said realizing how much it really meant to me. Heck, it was important to him too, he wanted to find Jenna. Nick had been in love with Jenna since the day he met her. Even though she's dating Vincent, he would do anything for her. It's killing him inside knowing something could be wrong with her.

"Can we wait like at least an hour so I can wake up and get ready?" Jessica begged. "No we cannot! We have to go!" I snapped. "Well can I at least eat something? I'm starving." She asked. I know Jessica needs food and things will not end well if she doesn't get fed. "Okay, we can wait thirty minutes, but that's it." I give in, thinking of the animal Jessica turns into when she doesn't eat. It's not a pretty sight.

After Jessica finished eating we gathered all our things and went outside to leave on our snow mobiles. "Wait!" Nick began as he held us to a halt. "Where are we even going to look?" He questioned. "Everywhere, anywhere….." I stop to think. Our friends really could be anywhere. It's almost impossible for us to find them. I have the brief thought that we shouldn't even try to find them. I have a gut feeling something is wrong. We may be the only hope for them. So the thought I had was quickly dismissed.

"Let's go opposite of the way we came. If they were somewhere on the way we would have known." I suggest. "Sounds like a plan. Not a very good one, but it's all we've got so let's do it." Nick replied. "We better not get lost." He warned. "I'm not so sure that this is a good idea." Jessica muttered. Then we all hopped onto our snow mobiles. We had all completely forgotten Jessica's concerns about her snow mobile.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry the story has started out sort of slow. This chapter has a little more excitement. Thanks again for reading!

Chapter 4

We were probably riding around for hours. There was no way for us to keep track of time. The snow kept falling which made it more difficult to continue riding. Nick was leading us on our trek. Maybe that's why we were having such trouble finding anything. I was close behind him and Jessica was a few feet behind me.

All I can think about is our friends. My mind is coming up with tons of possibilities for what happened to them. None of them are good. I just hope we are able to reach them. Nick was right, I didn't talk to them that often, but I enjoyed the time I spent with everyone and I want to be closer with them. They were cool to hang out with when Jessica and Nick were busy being popular. It's too soon for me to loose these people I'm just getting to know better.

Nick is trying his best to find anything that will be of use to us. The constant snowfall is making it hard too see. For all he knows, we could just be going in circles. He knows I really want to find our friends. He also wanted to find Jenna. Thinking about her beauty and all the other reasons he was in love with her just kept distracting him from the task at hand. He needs to focus on finding the group.

Jessica has gotten quite tired of this. This riding through the snow is really boring. She doesn't understand why she had to help find those people. They were Reanna's friends, not hers. She barely ever spoke to them. She wanted to be there for her best friend so she decided she is going to have to make some sacrifices.

The more we traveled the slower Jessica snow mobile was going. She slowly started falling behind. She was getting uncomfortable being in the same position on the snow mobile. She stretched her leg for a second. That was a big mistake. Whatever she hit on her way to the cabin was still on her snow mobile. Her pant leg got caught on it. She felt the pressure increase on her ankle. It was starting to become painful.

Jessica looked down and saw blood dripping onto the snow. This was really serious. "Reanna! Help me!" I look over and see Jessica struggling. "Jessica? What's going on?" I screamed in concern. "Stop the snow mobile." Nick hollered after he noticed the dilemma. "I can't!" she screamed back. I knew we had to do something before Jessica's ankle broke. Nick and I stopped our snow mobiles and started running after hers. Once we caught up and stopped her snow mobile, I helped Jessica pull her ankle off.

"How does it feel?" I inquired while I looked at her bloody ankle. "It hurts a little, but I'll be fine." She replied while trying to fake a smile. "But it's bleeding, that's not a good sign." I say in concern. "I'm okay, don't worry. Let's go." She tried to reassure us, but I wasn't convinced. "We have to do something about your ankle!" I demanded. "Hey, look!" Nick exclaimed as he pointed somewhere in the distance.

"It's a giant building." "Let's head over there." I suggest. "Why? What about your friends?" Jessica wondered. "They will have to wait." I replied. "She's right; we have to at least wrap up your ankle." Nick agreed. "I'm fine, don't-"Jessica began but I interrupted. "We're going. Don't argue with me. We need to make sure you are okay." "You can ride with me on my snow mobile." Nick said. We then helped her onto his snow mobile and headed towards the large building in the distance.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry this chapter's short. It's leading up to the main part of my story. Hope you enjoy it anyways.

Chapter 5

When we got to the front of the large building, we were frozen in awe. From a distance it looked huge but now that we are up close the building seems even bigger. The structure itself seems very old like this place has been around for years. There could be much history behind this place.

I notice a small cluster of snow mobiles parked near a large staircase that led to the front doors. We parked our snow mobiles on the opposite side and I ran over to look at the other snow mobiles. What are the chances there would be other people here? I look longer and almost think I recognize these snow mobiles.

"Is it really possible?" I asked loud enough for the others to hear but I was really talking to myself. "What?" Jessica asked completely confused, as usual. Nick seemed to understand what I was saying. "Maybe," He replied "Either way we should go in." "Yeah, Jessica there might be something in there that could help your ankle." I added. I then ran up the steps and reached to open the door but Jessica stopped me.

"Wait. You're just going to walk right in there?" "Yeah," I say looking a little confused "What else are we supposed to do?" "It may not be safe. We don't know what's behind these doors." Jessica warned. I thought about it for a second and realized she was right. So I reached in my back pocket and pulled out a gun and held it up in front of me like the cops do on TV. "There, is that better?"

"Why in the hell do you have a gun on you?" Nick asked completely astonished. "It's for self defense, plus if I'm going to be in the FBI I have to carry a gun. Don't worry it's completely legal." I explain. "I think if any of us should be carrying a gun it should be me." Nick protested. "Do you have experience with a gun?" I asked him "No." "Have you had training on how to properly use one?" "No." "Then I think its best if I am the one who handles it." I say having proved my point.

Nick doesn't seem completely comfortable with this idea, but we could use the protection. He points to the door and says "Then let's head inside."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The interior of the building was quite eerie. The white walls and floor were very dusty and there was trash everywhere. It seemed like this place hadn't been used for many years. But strangely the lights were on. I look down the hall and see a sign that read "Nurse's Station" "There has to be something for your ankle in there." I say.

We walk to the station and I notice what looks like blood splattered on a window. "What is this place?" Jessica asked completely unaware of what I had had just seen. "Looks like an old hospital." Nick replied. "Um… guys." I stammered pointing to the blood stain. "Please don't tell me that's blood." Jessica said with a look of fear on her face. We can all tell it's obviously blood; Jessica just didn't want to believe it.

"This was a nurse's station; it's not surprising to find blood here." Nick said trying to reassure us. "That's a good point." Jessica agreed. I wanted to believe it was just a random blood stain but I know that's not the case. That stain seemed too fresh….

We walk into the nurse's station and start to look for something to help Jessica's ankle. Nick finds some bandages and rubbing alcohol. I pour some of the alcohol onto the cuts and begin to wrap her ankle. I was doing well considering I've had no medical training. When we felt we did all we could do we left the nurses station. That was when I started hearing voices.

"Guys, do you hear that?" I asked. The voices were loud but we couldn't make out what they were saying. "Sounds like people talking" Jessica replied. "Yes, but I recognize those voices." I say in excitement "It's them!" Nick exclaimed once he realized we were hearing the familiar voices of our missing friends. "Well where's it coming from?" Jessica wondered. "Sounds like it's over there" Nick responded as he pointed towards the hallway to our right.

I couldn't believe it! We found our friends when we weren't even looking for them. So many questions come into my mind. Are they okay? Are all of them here? Were they ever in trouble? Did that blood we saw belong to any of them? Will they even want to see us? There's only one way to answer these questions. Without a word I start running down the hall towards the voices.


	7. Chapter 7

In this chapter we will finally meet up with the others. We showed up at the point that was the middle of the movie. That should become clearer as you read on. Thanks again for reading. Things should actually start to get interesting. Reviews would be much appreciated.

Chapter 7

Without a word I started running towards the voices…..

Nick and Jessica shared a look of worry. They thought I was reacting too quickly. They decided to follow me anyway and once we reached the end of the long hallway we took a left. The Voices started to sound closer. A little ways away I saw a room with a giant hole in the door. Through the hole I could see some of my friends.

The first person I could see was Kyle. Kyle is tall and buff, with dark brown floppy hair. He's wearing a purple t-shirt but I can tell it's covered in blood. That's when I start to worry. Blood means something bad must have happened. Then I see Sara. She is dark skin toned with black curly hair that looks like a long afro. There is no blood on her but she looks horrified. I also hear my friend Kenia talking.

"Is Jenna in there?" Nick asked sounding extremely concerned I try to look into the room more "I'm not sure, I can't see much." I reply as I start to walk over to the door but Nick grabbed my arm to stop me. "What are we going to say to them?" He asked. I thought about it for a second. "I don't know; tell them we were looking for them, and make sure everything is okay." I suggest. This does seem a little crazy, us just happening to be here. "Which of them do you… you know?" Jessica inquired. I glance back over to the room for a second then look down at the ground. "I'm sure you'll find out." I respond.

The group must have heard us talking because they all came running out of the room screaming. Each of them holding two large knifes, all of which were pointed at us…..


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry the last chapter was short. The next few chapters should be longer. I hope you are enjoying my story. I'm not an experienced writer so I apologize for any mistakes I have made. Any reviews would help me improve my writing, if it needs improvement. Thanks to all readers.

By the way, if you have never seen Wrong Turn 4 it may be hard to understand the story from here on. It might still work though.

Chapter 8

The group must have heard us talking because they all came running out of the room screaming. Each of them holding two large knifes, all of which were pointed at us…..

"Whoa whoa! Put the knives down!" Nick said as we all put our hands up in the air. I was now able to see more of our friends.

Kenia has long straight black hair and I can see the blood on her hands. I also see Jenna and Bridget. Jenna has long, slightly wavy hair that is just a couple shades redder than mine. She looks scared. Bridget looks absolutely terrified. She has long slightly curly, brown hair. There is no sign of Claire, Vincent, Porter, Daniel, or Lauren.

"Reanna? What are you guys doing here?" Kyle asked with a look of confusion on his face. Then the group lowered their weapons "We were looking for you. When we got to the cabin no one was there and I knew something must have been wrong." I explained. "You guys okay?" Nick asked the group, yet he never took his eyes off Jenna. "Come in here and we'll tell you what's been happening." Kenia requested. She gestured us to hurry then we entered the room with the hole in the door. Sara walked in behind everyone, locked the door, and then put a chair against the door knob.

…"Then I woke up this morning and Vincent was missing." Jenna said as the group continued to explain what happened to them. "We all started searching for him and….." Kenia began "I went into the kitchen and saw these three guys hovering over a body," Jenna paused as she tried to stay calm. "They were cutting it up." she said in horror. Nick was sitting next to her in just case she needed him to comfort her.

"Three guys?" I asked. This was great interrogation practice for when I'm in the FBI. "They are so gross. It's like they are deformed or something." Bridget quacked. If you thought Jessica was whiney, Bridget was much worse. "Then we went into an auditorium like place and that's where I found Porter's head." Kenia said. She looked like she was about to cry. I know she was really close with Porter. "Then-"She tried to continue but Kyle finished her statement "Then they killed Claire." "Oh no. I'm so sorry Kyle." I said trying to console him. I then put my arm on his shoulder and moved closer to him. Nick looked at me with a slick smile. I could tell he realized it. Jessica still seemed completely clueless.

"What about Daniel and Lauren?" Nick asked. "Lauren left us to try and find help." Sara explained. "Did you guys see her anywhere outside?" Kenia asked. "No, we didn't see anyone." Jessica replied. "Well that must mean she's close to finding help." Jenna said hopefully. "Or they got her too." Kyle responded.

"Where is Daniel?" I asked. "We don't know." Sarah answered. "He went with us downstairs to grab these weapons." Kyle said as he held up more of the sharp knives. "When we got back here he was gone." Sara added. "That's where we are at now, we need to find Daniel and try to get out of here." Kenia insisted.

"He might be dead too." Nick pointed out. We all look at him disappointingly. We continue trying to forget that he might be right. "Based on your stories I think the first place you should look is the kitchen." I suggest. "That's a good idea." Kyle agreed. "Let's go to the kitchen then." Kenia demanded. "Wait! All of us have to go?" Bridget whined "Yeah, we are much better off in numbers." Kenia said. "So now we are going to fight those things?" Bridget asked. "Not necessarily, but if we are all together we have a better chance of defending ourselves." Kenia replied.

"You guys coming too?" Kyle inquired. "Why don't you guys just leave?" Nick wondered. "That's the thing we left out," Sara began "Those freaks took the spark plug wires out of all of our snow mobiles. We can't leave until we find them." She explained. "Well we're not leaving unless you do too." I said. "Okay, let's head to the kitchen." Sara requested. "Wait." Kyle stopped us. "You guys are going to need these." Then he handed each of us a large knife. "Sweet!" Nick said with a sudden burst of excitement.


	9. Chapter 9

This chapter is shorter than I planned. I wanted to get it finished and I found a good place to stop. So here's chapter 9 of my story. If you have a chance, please review.

Chapter 9

We walked through the hospital then went down a stairway. On the right there was the kitchen and on the left was a place called "Cell Ward C" "Cell ward C? Why are there cells in a hospital?" Jessica wondered. "Daniel told us this was a sanatorium." Kenia replied. "So this is where the isolate certain people from the rest of the world. That's interesting. Who knew they looked like this." I said, now with a new fascination for this place. "Wow you sure are smart, smarter than us," Kyle said astonished by my intelligence.

"So are we going to just sit out here and chat or are we going in there?" Jenna wondered. "We shouldn't all go in there at once." Kenia suggested. "Why not?" Nick asked. "Because we need to know exactly what's going on in there first. That way we can create a plan." She replied. "Okay I'll go in first, check things out." Kyle said.

Kyle slowly and quietly waked into the kitchen. Daniel was there alright. He was lying on the table in the middle of the room, dead. The three guys that killed Claire were hovering over him, cutting him up into nice meaty bits. It looks like they are preparing for a feast. The smallest of the three men has only one eye. The largest had a bit of skin missing over his mouth revealing a razor sharp saw-like tooth. The one in the middle was sitting there laughing very strangely. He was wearing a glove on one hand. But there were only three fingers on that hand.

Kyle watched in horror as the disgusting trio cut up the last bits of his friend, and began to eat it. Unsure of what to do, he just stood there staring. Then reality hit him again and he quietly exited the kitchen without ever been seen or heard by the evil freaks.

'Well what's going on? Was Daniel there?" Kenia asked hopefully. "Yeah, but he's dead." Kyle replied. "They're cutting him up and eating him." He added. "They're Cannibals." I muttered. Jessica and I share a scared glance. "We have to do something. We can't just wait around for them to kill each and every one of us." Kenia demanded. "Then let's think of a plan" I suggested.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

After a large amount of careful planning, we found a way to potentially defeat the cannibals. "Kyle and Nick, you two distract them. Then we will come out with knifes to corner them." Kenia began. "Then Jenna, you smash the gas lamp. We are going to force them into one of the cells." We all nod our heads in understanding of what we are to do. "Let's do this!" Nick screamed.

The three cannibals were hovered over the table, eating the remains of Daniel. When they felt the brothers were unsuspecting, Kyle came up from behind and hit the one eyed brother with a fire extinguisher. Then nick stabbed the largest one in the arm. While they were distracted, all the girls came running in screaming while holding knifes. Once we chased them to a certain point, Jenna through the lamp and caused a huge fire that forced them towards Cell Ward C. We then successfully chased them into one of the cells.

"Let's fucking kill them!" Jenna screamed. "Yeah!" Kyle agreed as Bridget nodded her head. "You can't just kill them!" Kenia protested. "Why the hell not? They were going to kill us and eat us." Kyle argued. Jessica, Nick and I just stood in the back observing the argument. We hadn't witnessed anything the others are discussing. We don't really have a say in what should happen next. We were only here because we cared.

"Ok fine." Kyle said reluctantly. It appears they have come to the conclusion to not kill the terrible brothers. "What do we do now?" Bridget wondered. "We find the spark plug wires so we can get out of here." Kenia responded. "This place is huge. How are we ever going to find them?" Sarah asked. "We will just have to search, room by room." Kenia said with determination.

"Well someone's got to watch them." Jenna suggested pointing to the freaks in the cell. We all look around at each other to see who's willing to handle this task. "I'll do it." Kyle volunteered. Kenia glared at him, worried and unsure if he was the best person for the job. "Don't worry, I wont harm a hair on their fucked up heads." He reassured her. "Okay then, let's start our search." Kenia said putting her trust in Kyle. That's when rest of us left to search for the spark plug wires.


	11. Chapter 11

This is definitely one of my longer chapters; it's also one of my favorites. Hope you enjoy it as much as I did.

Chapter 11

We were carefully searching every room of the building for the spark plug wires with no luck. "There not here." Jenna said. "Well then we keep searching." Sara demanded. "No, we need out rest or we'll be no good for tomorrow." Kenia protested. "But if we can't find the spark plug wires, we can't leave." Jenna reminded her. "Let's just take a break and rest. Then we leave in the morning, storm or no storm." Kenia insisted.

"Then let's go back to the office." Nick agreed. "I'm going to go check on Kyle." I said. "I'll go with you." Jessica offered. Nick looked at me with the slick smile again. I rolled my eyes then left with Jessica to see Kyle. The rest of the group returned to the office to get some rest.

We reached Kyle just in time to find him falling asleep. I ran over to him and said "Kyle! You can't fall asleep, you have to watch them." "Sorry," He replied "I wasn't falling asleep." I sat down next to him then Jessica sat by me. "What are you guys doing here? Shouldn't you be looking for the spark plug wires?" Kyle wondered. "We were, but everyone got tired of looking and went back to the office to rest. I though you might want some people to talk to." I explain. "Thanks. Having someone to talk to might prevent me from falling asleep." Kyle responded with a smile.

We talked for quite a long time. We discussed music, movies, food, pretty much everything we could possibly think of. We all got to know each other much better. It was actually really nice. "I'm going to go use the bathroom." Jessica said "Okay, hurry back" I respond. "And be careful." "I will." She answered with a reassuring smile, and then she turned to exit the cell ward. I then turn to Kyle, realizing this is the first time we've been alone since I found them in this building.

"How are you?" I ask Kyle. "Surprisingly, okay." He replied. "I'm really sorry about Claire. I know she was your girlfriend." "It's okay. This might sound horrible, but I'm not that sad. Yeah, she was my girlfriend but we weren't that close. I don't think we really cared about each other. Well we did, but more in a friendly way. Does that make sense?" Kyle reported. "Yeah I understand. Sometimes it's just not right. Other times there could be someone perfect sitting right in front of you, and you don't even know it."

I smiled then rested my hand on his shoulder. He put his hand on top of mine then looked at me. It was slightly dark in the room, but I could still see his eyes sparkle. I felt lost in them for a while. What happened next was something I could only dream about…..

Back in the office, the group was sitting in a circle, still wide awake. "None of us can even sleep." Nick said finally breaking the silence. "Maybe we should just keep looking for the spark plug wires." Sara suggested. "Ok, since we can't sleep it's best to start searching again." Kenia agreed. "Let's split into two groups. Sara, Bridget, you come with me. Nick, Jenna, you two go together." Kenia demanded. Kenia had been taking charge of everyone since this whole thing started. She's been doing well thus far.

Then the group split up to resume the search for the spark plug wires.

"Jenna, can I be honest with you?" Nick asked as they were looking for the spark plug wires. "Sure, what is it Nick?" Jenna wondered but she still continued to search. "There's something I've wanted to tell you for a while." Nick began. "Is everything okay? You're scaring me." Jenna said, now very curious about what Nick's been hiding. "Ever since I met you, I've been in love with you." Nick finally admitted.

Jenna stopped what she was doing, stunned by what she just heard. It took her a minute to respond "Wow Nick, I had no idea. But you know my boyfriend just got killed. I'm going to need time to get over that before I even think of being with anyone else. Plus, who knows if we'll even get out of here alive." "I understand." Nick muttered sadly, now feeling really embarrassed about what just occurred. He shouldn't have even said anything.

"I… I think I'm just going to go search by myself." Nick mumbled as he walked out of the room. "Nick, I'm sorry." Jenna said sadly. She was now left alone to search.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

What happened next was something I could only dream about…..

…Kyle leaned closer to me so our faces were merely centimeters apart. "Guy's, can you come here for a second?" Jessica requested ruining the moment between Kyle and I. We both stood up and ran towards her voice to see what was wrong; leaving the three cannibals in the cell, with no one to watch them.

Inside the cell, the three brothers realized that now was their chance. The small, three fingered brother reached into the toilet bowl that was in the cell and pulled something out. It was a hairpin with a shiny yellow flower on the end. Then he walked to the cell door and attempted to pick the lock. His brothers stood behind him watching in anticipation. It didn't take very long for him to unlock it. They were finally free again.

"I can't find a bathroom" Jessica said once we reached her. "Um I think there's one over here" Kyle replied then pointed down the hallway. That was when the lights went out and the hallway became pitch black. Jessica and I screamed. We weren't that scared but it was fun to pretend. "It's okay, it's just the generator." Kyle reassured us. Then we hear a noise, a noise that none of us want to be hearing.

It was the sick laugh of the three fingered cannibal. We were startled by the sound. Kyle turned on his flashlight and pointed it down the hallway. What we saw was not good. In the light we saw the three evil brothers. "Oh shit!" Kyle screamed. "Run!" I answered. That's just what Kyle and I did. Jessica wasn't paying enough attention. By the time she realized what was happening, the largest one grabbed her. He covered her mouth so she couldn't yell out to us.

We kept running until we reached the office with a hole in the door. "Shit!" I said when I realized the others were not in the room, where I last saw them. "Where the fuck is everyone?" Kyle wondered. "The must have continued looking for the spark plug wires." I suggested. Kyle grunted in frustration then punched the wall. It was obvious he was pissed off. Pissed because half of his closest friends have been killed, pissed because the only people left are scattered throughout the building with no idea those bastards are on the hunt again, and pissed because it's our fault they got out of the cell.

"How the fuck did they even get out?" Kyle wondered. "I have no idea. All I know is we need to find the others to make sure they are okay and warn about what happened." I replied. "Wait," I exclaimed "where's Jessica?" "Wasn't she right behind us?" Kyle recalled. "Shit! Let's hurry up and find everyone before they get them." I demand. Kyle starts to walk away but I stop him.

"Let's not split up okay?" "Okay." He replied as he grabbed my hand and held it for a second. I smiled then we let go and began the search for our missing friends.


	13. Chapter 13

The story is getting closer to the end. What do you think of it so far? Please review if you have a chance. Thanks.

Chapter 13

Nick and Jenna were still searching in separate rooms. Nick feels completely humiliated. He should have just kept his mouth shut, given their relationship some more time to build. Nick is disturbed from his thoughts when he hears a strange noise similar to some type of drill or chainsaw. Startled by the sound, Nick runs out of his room, Jenna does the same.

"What was that?" Nick wondered. "I-"Jenna began to speak but was stopped when a large spiral drill went straight through her midsection. Blood splattered on Nick's face and Jenna's fell down dead. Now standing in front of Nick is the three brothers. He turns to run but he wasn't quick enough. The largest one grabbed him the same way he did Jessica. He dragged Nick away and the three fingered brother followed. Leaving the one eyed, small brother to hunt down the rest of us.

Kenia, Sara, and Bridget were still searching for the spark plug wires. They are the only ones completely unaware that the cannibals escaped, and are now on the hunt for them. "We are never going to find them." Bridget wined. "Reanna and Nick's snow mobiles work fine. Let's just steal them and get the hell out of here." She suggested. "We can't do that. They are out friends and we can't just leave everyone else behind." Kenia protested.

"Bridget you need to stop it!" Sara screamed. "We're going to be okay, but we have to keep searching." She has no idea how wrong she was. "Whatever, you two can stay here and rot for all I care. I'm leaving." Bridget replied. She then stormed out of the room. "Bridget!" Kenia and Sara screamed in unison to try and stop her. Once they came out of the room they saw Bridget lying dead on the floor.

"Bridget! No!" Sara screamed. Then they looked up and saw the reason Bridget just died. The one eyed brother was standing in front of them, holding the spiral drill. "Shit!" Kenia reacted. "Let's go!" Sara demanded. They started to run as quickly as they could. Kenia wasn't fast enough. The small brother caught up with her and shoved the drill through her head, spinning her brains around the drill head. Her blood splattered all over the walls. Sara let out a horrified shriek before running off again.


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry the recent couple of chapters were short; it was easier to separate the scenes this way. Thanks again for reading this far. Hope you are enjoying the story.

Chapter 14

The other two cannibals took Nick to the kitchen. Jessica was in there as well. She was strapped to a table with barbed wire. They had it wrapped around her wrists, neck, and worst of all her ankles, one of which was still in pain from the snow mobile incident. All Jessica can do in this position is move her head. If she moved anything else, it would cause the barbed wire to dig into her skin; making the pain much worse.

The men tied Nick to a table the same way as they did Jessica. "Let me go!" Nick demanded. They just laughed and continued what they were doing. The three fingered cannibal grabbed a bucket of hot oil and set it next to Nick's table. Then he started to sharpen a knife.

Next, he cut up some vegetables as the two brothers prepared to feast. They began by cutting open Nick's pants and shirt with scissors. Then they cut off a large piece of flesh from his thigh. Nick screamed in excruciating pain. The three fingered man put the flesh onto a skewer then dipped it into the hot oil.

"Fondue?" Jessica questioned. You would think this sight would gross her out, but we watch so many gory movies that it barely even fazes her. The brothers continued to cut off pieces of flesh off Nick. Once a piece was cooked to perfection, they would eat it like it was an expensive dish that was hard to find. They were having a meal and Nick was only their first course.

All Jessica could do was watch as Nick was getting eaten alive. "Just let me die." Nick pleaded. This wasn't how Nick thought he would die. However, death seemed much better than going through this pain any longer. After being in a trance for a while, reality hit Jessica. Those freaks were planning to do the exact same thing to her, and there was nothing she could do about it. She is forced to watch and wait for her turn.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

After what felt like hours of running and searching, Kyle and I caught up with Sara. "Sara!" I screamed, relieved we found someone. "Where's everyone else?" Kyle wondered. "Kenia and Bridget are dead." She replied. "What about Jenna and Nick?" I asked. "I don't know, we split up and now I have no idea where they are." She explained. Kyle and I shared a worried glance.

"But we have to-" She never had a chance to finish the sentence. She was the next victim of the drill. Kyle and I leave no time for him to catch us, we immediately start running.

At one point while I was running, I stopped and realized Kyle was no where to be found. "Shit, where the fuck did he go?" I muttered to myself. He's not behind me, and he's not in front of me. I run back the way I came and found Kyle on the ground.

He's not dead! He must have tripped somehow. Kyle is on the floor trying to back away from the man with the drill. Strangely, the one eyed man is slowly walking towards him to tease him. I know if I want to help, I have to think fast. That's when I remember something very important that I had forgotten about this whole time.

I have a gun! A fully loaded gun that I had out for a brief moment earlier. I grabbed it out of my pocket. Now is my chance, it's now or never.

Kyle is still trying to back away from the drill. He knows there is no chance for him to get away; he might as well just give up now. All of the sudden, he hears a loud "BAM!" A gun was fired and the small cannibalistic freak fell to the floor. Kyle slowly rises off the floor, completely shocked. He turns around to see me holding the gun. "Did you…. Where did you get that gun?" Kyle asked, astonished and very confused.

"I had it this whole time. I forgot about it until I really needed it." I explained. Then I shot the stiff body again. Kyle grabbed me to prevent me from firing the gun again. "Save the bullets. We still have two more to kill." He reminded me.

Then he had a look of realization, and then he said, "You saved my life." He leaned towards me and we kissed. It was perfect, even better than I hoped it would be. We smiled at each other then I said, "Let's go find the other two bastards."


	16. Chapter 16

This is the last chapter of my story! It's really long, but I just wanted to get this story finished. Sorry it took me a while to update this last part. I knew I had to get it done before the summer ended so here it is. Thanks to everyone who has read this story I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Chapter 16

Jessica was still watching as the two brothers finish with Nick. He eventually stopped screaming, this is because he is barely clinging onto his life. So much is going through Jessica's head. She's wondering if everyone else is okay, or if they are all dead. She really misses her amazing boyfriend Logan. He wasn't able to come on this trip with her. Maybe that was for the best. At least he's going to live.

After all the pain and suffering, Nick was officially dead. "Finally that bastard is dead." Jessica said relieved. She then began saying goodbyes in her head to all she loves, knowing it's now her turn. All of the sudden, "Bam! Bam!" There were two gun shots. The evil brothers who had caused everyone so much physical and mental harm fell to the ground.

"Jessica! You're okay!" I screamed. "Let's get you out of those wires." Kyle suggested. We carefully unraveled all the barbed wire and helped Jessica off the table. "Let's go!" I exclaimed. "Wait!" Jessica stopped us. She then grabbed a knife and began stabbing each of the brothers multiple times while screaming "You bastards!" over and over again with tears in her eyes.

"Jessica, stop!" I demanded as I pulled her away. "Yeah I think they're dead now." Kyle added. "Where's everyone else…. Are they dead too?" Jessica wondered. "We know of everyone except Jenna." I replied "Should we look for her?" Jessica asked. "Let's do it for a little bit, but we should really get the hell out of here before anything else can go wrong." Kyle suggested.

-We were looking around for a while when we found a place we had never been before. It seemed like an attic. We were curious so the three of us went up the stairs to check it out. The room had three beds, some shelves, and many cupboards and such. On the shelves we found various body parts in jars. There were also large piles of bloody clothes scattered all over the room.

"It looks like they have been doing this, killing people, for years." I said. "Reanna come look at this." Jessica demanded. I walk over and I see she is pointing at a blue sweatshirt. "What?" I ask completely confused on why she is showing me this. "Doesn't it look familiar?" She responded. "It belonged to our friend Tyler, remember." Once she said that I realized she was right! "They killed him too." "That must be why we haven't seen or heard from him in a while." She said in a sad tone.

-We left the attic and made our way to the front door. I let out a deep sigh. "So many of our friends are dead. How are we ever going to get over this?" I asked. It was a question but I wasn't really looking for a response. Kyle wrapped his arms around me. "At least the three of us are okay." He reassured me. "Yeah, that's a good thing." I replied then smiled. The only thing that is keeping me from breaking down is realizing that I'm now with the guy I've been in love with all along.

Once we got outside, we got on the two snow mobiles that still had their spark plug wires. Jessica on one, Kyle and I on the other. We drove off and headed for the road. Once we got a little closer, Kyle stopped. "What's wrong?" I asked him, I was now very concerned. "It's Lauren!" He exclaimed. He was right, we saw Lauren sitting up against a tree. We walked closer to her. "She's dead." Kyle said. It looks as though she froze to death while trying to find help. "She was so close." I muttered. "Well there's nothing we can do. Let's go home." Jessica demanded.

We waited by the road until a car came along then we got a ride to the hospital where Jessica could get a doctor to deal with her injuries. The physical wounds will heal, but we will never be able to forget the mental pain that was caused by what we went through those few days in the snow.


End file.
